


Strange People

by whyiwrite



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Idol Reader, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, girl group imagines, girl group scenarios, gxg imagine, kpop, kpop drabbles, kpop imagines - Freeform, kpop scenarios, kpop writing, mamamoo imagines, mamamoo scenarios, mamamoo x reader, reader - Freeform, wheein, wheein imagines, wheein scenarios, wheein x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyiwrite/pseuds/whyiwrite
Summary: You're an idol from the US, and you were invited to a barbecue with the other American kpop artists. Your girlfriend decides to surprise you.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Strange People

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on tumblr (https://sarcasmmoo.tumblr.com/post/620064496541696000/strange-people)

“Hey, stranger."

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. "You’re dramatic. We saw each other two days ago at Countdown.” Eric grinned at me before taking the large shopping bags from my hands, ushering me inside. I slipped out of my shoes and stepped onto the cold wooden floor.

“Dude, did you buy the entire store?"

"You wouldn’t tell me how many people were coming, so I had to be prepared.” I defended, reaching out to grab one of the bags full of beverages. “Is anyone here yet?"

"Ailee, Jamie, BM, and Ashley are here. Amber’s stuck in traffic, and Tiff said she might stop by. She’s here for a shoot, so she might not make it.” He led me through the hallway, gesturing for me to hold my shoes. “Speaking of guests, where’s your girl? I haven’t seen Wheein in forever."

"Last minute meeting."

He nodded, knowing better than to ask anymore. Dating an idol was hard, but it was even harder when we were both idols, and Eric was no stranger to the difficulties. Even at the start of our relationship, he was not afraid to share his thoughts on idol relationships. Having been through several breakups, he knew how messy it could be.

My eyes went wide as we stepped further into the house, and Eric couldn’t hide his grin. "Nice, right?” I merely nodded as I took in the sight of his new place. Compared to the old cramped apartment in the middle of Seoul, the two-story house was gorgeous. The wooden floors were complemented by the floor to ceiling windows, lighting up the room. As we walked through the house to the backyard, my eyes went wide. I stood in the doorway, merely admiring the size of it.

“Are you a millionaire?” He grinned at me, once again taking the bag away from me. Putting my shoes on, I stood on the edge of the pool. My reflection shone back at me, and I tore my gaze back to the man next to me. “Seriously, Eric, what the hell. When you told me to bring my swimsuit, I thought we were going to have a water gun fight or something."

"Ooh, that’s a good idea. Let me ask Amber to bring some.” He quickly pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his contacts. He raised his hand to point back at the doorway. “The kids are down in the basement. They’re trying to lift the ping pong table up here so we can play beer pong later. You brought beer, right?

"I bought the entire store, remember?"

He chose to ignore my sarcasm, bringing the phone to his ear. "Can you go to help them? They’ve been down there for a while, and I really don’t need them hurting themselves.”

I followed his instructions and ventured back into the house. Before I could take the first step up, the doorbell rang. I ran over to the door, hurriedly stepping into my flip flops. “I literally just took these off,” I mumbled to myself before shouting out to Eric. “I’ve got the door!” The doorbell kept ringing, and I couldn’t help but sigh. “Dude, I’m right here. Calm down.” With that, I flung the door open.

“Nice to see you too, jagi.” Standing at the bottom of the steps was my dimpled girlfriend, grinning up at me with sparkling eyes. The sight of her standing in my oversized t-shirt made my heart flutter. She was always beautiful, but there was something about this moment that made me want to run and grab my camera. “You going to let me in anytime soon? Or am I going to stand out here forever."

"Uh, right, sorry, babe.” Wheein giggled as she made her way up the steps. Stopping in front of me, she placed a soft kiss on the side of my cheek. She interlocked our fingers and pulled me inside the house, closing the door behind us. With the warmth of her hand in mine, I pressed my lips against hers. “Hi.” The soft whisper left my lips as I played with the rings on her fingers.

“Hi to you too.” She grinned at me, pulling back a little. “Like my outfit?”

“I’ve been looking for that shirt for ages.” My fake whine resulted in a soft hip bump. “Where did you find that?”

“You left it at the studio once. Manager unnie gave it to me, but I kept forgetting to give it to you.”

“So what I’m hearing is that you’re a shirt stealer.”

“Yah,” she pouted before shoving me further in the house. Jokingly, I leaned against the wall, feigning hurt. With our newfound space, Wheein ran her eyes up and down my body. She bit her lip, before taking two large steps, diminishing the gap between us. Her hands landed on my waist, pulling me flush up against her. A small gasp escaped my lips at the unexpected motions. “You are so pretty.”

“Speak for yourself,” I whispered back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I thought you were busy today.”

“It’s nothing the others can’t handle.”

I raised a brow at her, wanting to know more; but, she flashed me a soft smile, and I decided not to push. Instead, I snaked my arms around her waist, resting my head in the nook of her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here.” A soft smile fell on my lips as a hand ran up and down my back. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too."

"I missed you guys too!” Both of us jumped at the new voice, staring at the latest figure in the hallway. At the sight of Amber’s grin, I couldn’t help the blush that spread across my face. “You should really learn to lock the door. Home safety is extremely important.”

My eyes rolled, and a giggle came from beside me. Amber swung an arm over my shoulders, leading me to the backyard. With our fingers intertwined, I dragged a laughing Wheein with me. Standing in the yard, Amber made her entrance. “Look who I found!” She ruffled my hair before walking over to the newly lit bonfire. The others said their greetings; Eric and BM were standing at the grill, the girls floating in the pool.

“Why is his house so big?”

Although Wheein’s question was directed at me, Eric did not hesitate to answer, shouting out, “I’m rich!” The others shouted out various words of protest while he laughed. “Whatever you say, kids.”

“Come swim!” Ashley waved at us before pointing to the pool. “The water is so nice."

Not needing any excuse to stand in the hot sun, I slipped off my shirt and shorts, revealing my red swimsuit. I ran towards the pool, cannonballing into the center. The girls screeched as water splashed everywhere. As I came back to the surface, I looked back. Wheein was still standing there, her lips curled up in amusement. "Babe, come on.” Almost immediately, she crashed into the pool, ignoring the second wave of protests. I flashed her a lopsided grin as I watched her brush the water out of her eyes. Before I could make a cheesy remark about her beauty, I found myself being attacked.

Water began spraying at us from all angles. Wheein let out a high pitched screech before clinging onto my back, not caring that I was actually smaller than she was. My feet barely reached the ground, and I ended up bouncing us over to the pool’s steps. The puppy hopped off my back, and I ran towards the nearest person.

“Oh shit, she’s coming!” Jamie yelled out as she sprinted towards the other side of the yard, trapping herself in the corner. “Don’t hurt me."

"You literally just ambushed us."

"I want to live,” she fake sobbed.

“Give me the water gun, and I’ll call it even."

"Deal."

She flung the toy at me, sprinting towards Eric, who was chuckling at us from the grill. Noticing my gaze, he held up his hands in surrender. After a quick stare off, he pointed over to his left. Wheein was giggling near the bonfire, with Ailee and Amber coming up from behind her, water guns in hand.

"Hey!"

I charged forward, weapon raised. My girlfriend spun around, and she was met with two long streams of water. As I got closer, the duo split. "Get back here!” I sprinted after Ailee, selecting my target

“Americans are so strange.” Wheein’s statement rose above the laughter.

Immediately, we all paused in our tracks, shouting out a unanimous “hey!” Taking advantage of my distracted state, Ailee sprinted over towards Eric, joining Jamie.

“This is not a safe zone!” He shouted in exasperation. “Ladies, I am trying to grill here."

"Looks to me like you’re just burning everything.” BM pointed out.

Within a second, the entire crew was ganging up against him. Protests against his cooking skills were all that could be heard. I giggled, and an arm snaked around my waist. Tilting my head towards her, I pouted at my girlfriend. She crinkled her brows at me in response.

“Americans aren’t weird.” Her giggle rang in my ears, and I found myself sporting a grin. “Babe, I’m serious. We’re not that weird."

"You cannot be looking at this and telling me that they’re not crazy.” She pointed at the group in front of us. They had moved past Eric’s poor cooking and were arguing over the proper way to eat pizza.

“Okay maybe we’re a little strange."

"It’s okay, jagi.” She placed a quick kiss to the side of my head and pulled me closer. “You’re my weird American girl.”


End file.
